Some Things Are Easeir Said Than Done
by ArielDollface
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALL IT TAKES. It's been four years since Amu and Ikuto had their twins. In those four years, the relationship between her father and her have gotten thinner. Can little Miyu and Ace fix the broken relationship, or is is all a lost cause?


**Some Things Are Easier Said Than Done**

**Full summary: Four years hasn't helped aid Amu's relationship with her father. Through the constant fights with her step mother and her father turning a blind eye to her, the gap only gets larger, and more painful. Miyu and Ace begin asking questions about their grandfather, which leads to Amu and Ikuto planning to take a trip to America, to see her step family.**

**Can Amu's pride and joy children mend the broken relationship with her father, or will he chose Jayne for the final time.**

**This ****IS**** the long-awaited sequel to **_**All It Takes Is A Boy And A Girl**_**!**

**So, um, hey there! I'm back! Again, haha.**

**This is a very demanded story, so here we gooo.**

**Please read All It Takes if you haven't yet. You won't understand this if you don't! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, or any other brands names, blah, blah, blah same thing every time time. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Time Does Not Mend All Wounds**

"What do you mean no? He's my father! He was _my_ father long before he was your husband!" Amu growled into the phone, a scowl set on her face. Jayne's high-pitched voice hurt her ears as the woman screamed every profanity she knew, English and Japanese, at her.

"You know what- Never mind. I'm not doing this, not today." Amu didn't wait for a response before slamming the phone onto the receiver. She sighed, standing up from her desk. Her work was abandoned for the day- the phone call argument she had with Jayne had given her a horrible headache.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a pair of voices called from the hall, and Amu could hear the sound of shoes running through the normally quiet lounge outside her office.

"Miyu, Ace! I told you not to run inside!" Amu lightly chided as she opened the door to see her twins. Miyu grinned and launched herself at her mother, as Ace waited for his father to catch up.

"These two run fast when they want to." Ikuto said, leisurely walking up to them. Amu smiled, ushering them inside her office to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Mommy! Lookit! I drewed you a picture!" Miyu beamed, holding up a picture of colorful scribbles. Amu returned her daughters grin, clapping and praising her for the picture. Ace was playing with the toys Amu kept in the office for their visits, and Ikuto stood by the door, watching his wife. She was always happiest when she was with her children- they made her forget all the things she dealt with daily.

"What do you want for lunch, love?" Ikuto drawled, leaning on the wall by the door. Amu blushed slightly, and smiled softly at Ikuto.

"I honestly haven't thought about it. I've been battling with Jayne on the phone for hours." Amu said, shrugging slightly. Miyu looked up at her mother curiously.

"Mommy, who's Jayne?" she asked innocently, her sapphire eyes wide with wonder. Amu shot Ikuto a look, before looking back at her daughter.

"My step-mother. Like Sei is my step-father." Amu explained, and Miyu nodded slowly.

"Where is she?" she asked again. Ace had came over, eager to hear about this person.

"In America. Far away. With my real father." Amu said, and the twins looked at her again.

"I wanna see her!" Ace declared, and Miyu nodded vigorously. Amu looked at Ikuto again, and he walked over to them.

"We can't do that, kids. Jayne doesn't like your mom very much." Ikuto lightly argued, kneeling down to their height.

"Why?" Ace cocked his head to the side as he spoke.

"We don't know." Amu replied, shrugging slightly.

"I wanna see your daddy, mommy!" Miyu whined, pouting. Amu gave her daughter a half smile.

"I know, hon. I've been trying to get him to see you two. Jayne won't let him." Amu said, her voice quiet and distant.

"I wanna meet them!" they began to cry and whine, not used to being denied something. Amu looked at Ikuto with wide eyes, and he looked just as helpless as her.

"Alright! I'll try to get him to-" Amu began to reason with them, when Ace shook his head.

"No! We wanna go see him!" He argued loudly, and Amu hung her head.

"If you two are good, then we may. It's up to _your_ behavior." Ikuto challenged them, and they immediately quieted down. Amu smiled at Ikuto thankfully, and looked at the twins.

"Well, let's go get some lunch." Amu smiled, and stood up. Ikuto straightened up, too, and the twin stood quickly, attempting to act their best. Amu took Ace's hand as Miyu jumped into Ikuto's arms. They left Amu's office, talking quietly.

**And we're done!**

**I sort of have writers block for this one, but I have it planned out this time.**

**I'm sorry this took so long! I'm going to try to update this story at least once a week, maybe twice!**

**I have holiday soon, so I can write a lot more!**

**Please don't fave or alert without reviewing!**

**-Dolly xx**


End file.
